


Recreational Purposes

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiana wants to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Recreational Purposes  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Chiana  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 800  
>  **Summary:** Chiana wants to have a little fun.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

“Are you busy?” She poked her head through the bars of his room as she asked the question.

He turned his head towards her. “Nah. What’s up, Pip?”

She shrugged her shoulders in that way he found so endearing. “Do you want to hang for a while?”

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

Before he could finish speaking Chiana walked into his room and let her clothes fall to the floor. John’s mouth hung open. He knew he should walk away, hell he should run but he couldn’t. The woman standing naked in front of him mesmerized him. He tried to tell himself to get a grip. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen a naked woman before but this was different. She was different. He could feel his erection begin to strain against the front of his leather pants. _What the hell was he supposed to do?_

“I have wanted you for a long time, John.” She admitted softly. “But I didn’t want...” _How was she going to say this?_ “I don’t want....” Chiana didn’t understand why she was having such a hard time explaining to him what she wanted.

“You don’t want any complications.” John supplied helpfully.

Chiana nodded her head. “Exactly. This is only for...”

“Recreation?”

Once again she nodded her head. “Yes. I don’t want a commitment from you.” Her tongue darted out and gently licked his chin. “I just want to have fun, John. And I really want to have it with you. If you can...”

John quickly interrupted. “Let me see if I got this right. You don’t want a commitment or complications. You just want strictly recreational sex? With me?”

“Yeah? Do you think you can do that?”

_He would have to be an idiot to say no and his Mama hadn’t raised a fool._ A wickedly, teasing smile began to spread across John’s face as he closed the distance between them. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He almost groaned out loud at the feel of holding her naked body in his arms. “Oh, I think I can.”

Lips, teeth and tongue met in an age-old dance. Moans echoed through the room as hands pushed against his clothes desperate for the first feel of skin next to skin until somehow, amazingly he was sitting on the edge of the bed naked with Chiana in his lap, their lips still locked together.

A low guttural groan escaped him as her moist heat slid across his erection and her tongue mated with his. For a brief moment he wanted to stop and marvel at the feel of having her in his arms her body pressed flush against his but there was no way he could stop kissing her. He didn’t think it was humanly possible. Her kisses were like riding a wormhole, wild and untamed.

His hands roamed her body wringing moans from her as they lingered on her breasts, rolled her nipples before sliding down to let his fingers play in her moist heat.

“I want you inside of me. Now!” Her breath was hot against his skin as she rained desperate kisses from lips down to his neck, her fingers sliding between their bodies to stroke his cock.

In one fluid movement John rolled Chiana on to her back; he gripped her hips firmly in his large hands and slid deep inside of her welcoming body. His eyes almost rolled back in his head as her wet heat surrounded him. Her muscles tightened around him until he thought he would go mad from the pleasure.

“John!” 

“Shhh.” He whispered against her skin as he began to thrust into her trembling body. 

The more he gave, the more she wanted. She was desperate, demanding. She wanted, she needed, she craved! Her fingernails dug into his skin leaving welts in their wake as she urged him to go deeper.

John hissed from the stinging pain but he got the hint. He thrust harder, deeper, faster until her inner muscles clamped down on him and her high pitched keening echoed through the room as her orgasm washed over her.

The aftershocks rippling through her body sent answering tremors into his. With one last thrust, he gripped her hips tight as his orgasm was ripped from him and his seed shot deep within Chiana’s luscious body.

With a sigh of male satisfaction John rolled to his side bringing Chiana with him. “Chiana, I...”

She quickly put her fingers to his lips. “Just for fun, remember?”

He nodded his head and kissed the tips of her fingers as he began to caress the smooth expanse of her gray skin. His fingers slid lower. “Do you want more?”

Her eyes widened as a greedy look flashed across her face. “Always.”


End file.
